monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
The Valkyrie is one of the characters who appear in Chapter 3 of Monster Girl Quest paired with Cupid, and the second enemy of the chapter. She belongs to the lowest Circle in the Angel Hierarchy, making her part of the main force of the Angels. Biography She appears at the end of Chapter 2 together with Cupid and an army of Chimera Beasts, laying siege to the Monster Lord’s Castle. Cupid tells Valkyrie not to interfere, for Luka had challenged her. However, after Luka was able to hit Cupid with his sword, Valkyrie reveals that the Angel Halo was created by the First Fallen Angel to doom angels, and advises Cupid to be careful. After Cupid is defeated, Valkyrie is surprised, and decides to resort to sexual attacks as she assumes Luka has less experience dealing with them than normal attacks. One month after Luka defeats Ilias, Valkyrie is discovered working as a guard in the castle of San Ilia. Monsterpedia Entry “An angel proud of her combat ability, she rates among the highest of the angels usually tasked with going to the surface world. She is usually the head of the subjugation forces assigned to eliminate high ranking monsters or groups of monsters. She belongs to the lowest of the nine circles of angels (known simply as Angels), but it has been said her promotion to Archangel class is close. Valkyrie is known for being very faithful to her mission, almost seems indifferent as she carries out her duties. She is usually paired with Cupid. During operations where she has taken out powerful monsters, she has punished the human men enraptured by them with rape. Wielding powerful sexual skills, she rapes the sinners with that same look of indifferent on her face. No matter the reason, Valkyrie will never forgive a man who mates with a monster. In addition, Valkyrie used to guide the souls of dead soldiers… But that duty was reassigned to another angel, who now sends faithful departed souls to Heaven.” Attacks War Angel’s Handjob: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. War Angel’s Heavenly Wings: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Wing Bukkake on defeat. War Angel’s Blowjob: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Facial Bukkake on defeat. War Angel’s Breast Comfort: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. War Angel’s Embrace: Attack which causes bind and damages once. Requires Struggling. Triggers Armor / Chest Bukkake on defeat. War Angel’s Intercrural: Attack which causes bind and damages once. May lead to War Angel's Vagina. Requires Struggling. Triggers Crotch Bukkake on defeat. War Angel’s Vagina: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO following War Angel’s Intercrural. Triggers Internal & Crotch Bukkake on defeat. Battle Overview Like Cupid, Valkyrie isn’t difficult. Her battle is fought in three phases. While fully clothed, she merely uses War Angel’s Handjob, War Angel’s Heavenly Wings and War Angel’s Embrace, the last one being a bind. After bringing her health down to four-fifths, her helmet falls off, although this is merely an aesthetic difference and doesn't change the battle. By lowering her health to half, however, she strips and her attack pattern changes to encompass War Angel’s Blowjob, War Angel’s Breast Comfort, War Angel’s Intercrural and War Angel’s Vagina. The last two are very dangerous as they cause a bind and a one-hit KO via instant follow-up, respectively. As long as Sylph and Undine are used you should not be hit often and Gnome will allow Luka to escape her binds before she can follow up with her OHKO moves. If Luka loses, Valkyrie restrains him with magic and punishes him with doggy-style vaginal sex for 20,000 years. Evaluation “20,000 years of punishment? I’m sure that is more of a great reward, to you. Rather, I think the only one being punished here is Valkyrie…Spending twenty years thinking she’s punishing some, when in fact he’s enjoying it. Undine is very effective against Valkyrie. In particular, it has a high chance of evading her Breast Comfort move. In addition, Gnome is needed for escaping from her restraints. If you don’t break free of her binds when she’s nude, you could lose in one turn. If you fight safely, you shouldn’t run into an issue. Just don’t neglect to recover as needed. Now go, oh brave Luka. You should rape Valkyrie and punish her for the next 20,000 years now. ...Forgive me. That's a rather long time to gloat just for getting revenge.” Trivia *In Norse mythology, a valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja “chooser of the slain”) is one of a host of female figures who decide which soldiers die in battle and which live. They guide the chosen to Valhalla, to dwell with Odin himself, and train for Ragnarök. *If Luka uses Edging and then requests War Angel's Embrace, there is a discrepancy with the dialogue where it says Valkyrie re-equips her armor despite having no change in CG since she hadn't had her turn yet. **Although Valkyrie strips naked to get serious after her health falls below half, the CG in her losing scene if hit by War Angel's Intercrural shows that she still has some clothing on. Gallery Valkyrie 01.jpg|Valkyrie without her sword and helmet. Cupid 05.jpg|Cupid confidently asks Valkyrie to stay aside. Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Recurring Monsters